Jay Halstead
Detective Jay Halstead ist Mitglied der CPD Intelligence Unit von Sergeant Hank Voight und arbeitet mit Detective Hailey Upton zusammen. Halstead ist der ältere Bruder von Dr. Will Halstead, einer Hauptfigur auf Chicago Med. Chicago P.D. Jay Halstead war einen Monat lang in der Nachrichtenabteilung, als die Show Premiere hatte. Als geschickter Schütze und Veteran der Armee stellt er das taktische Know-how zur Verfügung und ist oft der Scharfschütze, der das Team bei Bedarf abdeckt. Seine Verhörmethoden sind unverblümt und hart. Halstead begleitet Lindsay zu ihrem Klassentreffen. Als Lindsay bemerkt, dass sie fehl am Platz ist, gehen die beiden stattdessen zum Abendessen. Dort öffnet sie sich über ihre Kindheit. Es wird auch festgestellt, dass Lindsay es vorzieht, ihre Beziehung rein geschäftlich zu halten, weil ihr Chef Hank Voight (väterliche Figur zu Lindsay) Beziehungen in der Geheimdiensteinheit nicht toleriert. Lonnie Rodiger hatte einen kleinen Jungen getötet, mit dem Jay sehr eng befreundet war, da es sein jüngerer Bruder war. Aber Lonnies Vater vertuschte es und nahm die Schuld auf sich, obwohl jeder wusste, dass Lonnie es tat, weil er ein Kindervergewaltiger und Pädophiler war. Jay hasste Lonnie und seinen Vater sehr, und als Lonnie Rodiger tot aufgefunden wurde, ist Halstead ein Verdächtiger. Voight zieht Halsteads Abzeichen und lässt Dawson ihn im Auge behalten. Später wurde bekannt, dass Lonnies Vater, Phil, auf Lonnies Computer Kinderpornografie entdeckt und ihn damit konfrontiert hatte. Das daraus resultierende Argument endete damit, dass Lonnie mit einem Gürtel erwürgt wurde. Als Lindsay ein Angebot der Drug Enforcement Agency annimmt, einer neuen Taskforce beizutreten, beginnen sie und Halstead eine romantische Beziehung, weil sie nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten, aber sie auf dem Tiefpunkt halten, weil sie beide besorgt sind, was Voight auf die beiden reagiert von denen wird Datierung sein. Die beiden enden für ein paar Episoden, aber als Lindsay zu ihrem Job bei Intelligence zurückkehrt, sind die beiden sehr vorsichtig damit, erwischt zu werden. Halstead empfiehlt sich, Voight mitzuteilen, aber Lindsay lehnt ab und ihre Beziehung endet. Hank fand schließlich heraus, dass sie sich verabredeten, aber er sagte Halstead und Lindsay nie, dass er wusste. In den letzten paar Folgen der zweiten Staffel dreht sich Lindsay bergab und wendet sich Alkohol und Schmerzmitteln zu, um mit ihrer Schuld und ihrem Kummer über Nadias Tod fertig zu werden. Halstead versucht beharrlich, Kontakt zu ihr zu halten, selbst nachdem Voight aufgegeben hatte. Sie gibt ihr Abzeichen an Voight ab, die ihren Rücktritt nicht akzeptiert und stattdessen eine 3-tägige Beurlaubung einreicht, kehrt aber in Staffel 3 zur Einheit zurück, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Halstead während einer verdeckten Operation entführt worden war. Sie bleiben Partner. Später in der Saison kommen Lindsay und Halstead wieder zusammen. Voight, der zuvor gegen die Beziehungen im Geheimdienst war, gibt an, dass er sich nicht länger für diese Politik interessiert, die hauptsächlich mit Lindsays Wohlergehen zusammenhängt, dem er Halstead anvertraut. In Staffel 4 erzählt Halstead Lindsay: "Cases kommen und gehen, Chefs kommen und gehen, Jobs kommen und gehen, aber ich will nicht, dass du kommst und gehst" und bittet sie, mit ihm einzusteigen. Sie beschließen dann, in die Wohnung zu ziehen, die Lindsay bereits besitzt. Später, als Lindsay und Halstead zusammen zu leben begannen, gaben sie ihre Liebe füreinander zu. In der Folge "A Shot Heard Around the World" ist Jay nicht begeistert, dass sein Kollege und Freund Antonio Dawson die Einheit verlässt. Dawson sagt ihm, dass er die Entscheidung getroffen hat, die Polizei zu verlassen. Chicago Fire Halstead arbeitete verdeckt, um einen rücksichtslosen Vermieter zu besiegen, der Mollys und den Game Day niederzubrennen drohte. Dies führte dazu, dass er in die Schulter geschossen wurde, aber ein erfolgreicher Take-Down. Während seiner Zeit als Undercover hatte er eine kurze Liebesbeziehung mit dem Rettungssanitäter Gabriela Dawson, der Schwester von Detective Antonio Dawson. Nachdem er jedoch enthüllt hatte, dass er zum Geheimdienst wechselte, beendete Dawson die Beziehung. Chicago Med In 4x09 von Chicago Fire wird Herrmann von einem paranoiden Arbeiter - Freddie, ebenfalls ein Ex-Betrüger - erstochen, den Herrmann auf Anfragen von Joe Cruz angeheuert hatte. Freddie ist gekränkt von einem Witz von Herrmann und ersticht ihn und rennt davon. In 1x04 von Chicago Med, Feuerwehrhaus 51 und dem Team von Med gibt es Herrmann zu behandeln. Jay's Bruder, Will, ist mit Dr. Rhodes anwesend. Die Dinge gehen seitwärts, als Rhodes die Behandlung von Herrmann leicht verzögert, was zu einer Komplikation führt. Severide und der Rest von 51 versuchen, Antworten zu bekommen, was sie dazu bringt, Jay zu bitten, Will - der eine sehr angespannte persönliche Beziehung zu Rhodos hat - zu fragen, ob Rhodes den richtigen Anruf getätigt hat. Jay fragt Will, der ihm sagt, dass er persönlich dachte, dass Rhodes die Behandlung von Herrmann verzögere. Jay erzählt Severide, der Rhodos vor allen Leuten ruft. Rhodes ist aufgebracht und stellt fest, dass es Will war und sie streiten. Will sagt Jay, dass ihre Diskussion vertraulich sei, worauf Jay antwortete, dass er das nie ausdrücklich gesagt habe. Will sagt ihm, dass er diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen wird, während Jay antwortet, dass er keine Informationen von Tatorten mehr an ihn weitergeben wird. Sie entschuldigen sich später gegenseitig und lösen das Argument. Jay macht mehrere andere Auftritte auf Chicago Med, merklich, als Natalie Manning ihn zu einem Date befragt und er lehnt ab, nachdem er mit Will gesprochen hat und ihm gesagt hat "Mann, du musst es wirklich zusammenbekommen". Er assistiert auch bei mehreren kriminellen Fällen, einschließlich eines jungen Vergewaltigungsopfers in "White Butterflies". Hintergrund und Charakterisierung Halstead ist als hochgradig fähiger Detektiv und fokussierter und zuverlässiger Teamplayer mit gelegentlichem Temperament und dreistem Auftreten gekennzeichnet. In Staffel 1, damals eine ziemlich neue Übertragung, war er das einzige Mitglied, das es wagte, Voight immer wieder zu befragen und ihn während eines seiner "Amokläufe" zu stoppen. Es fällt ihm schwer, die Grenze zwischen seinem persönlichen und beruflichen Leben zu ziehen, wann immer jemand, der ihn interessiert, in den Fall involviert ist, wie der Mord an Lonnie Rodiger in "At Least It's Justice" und zahlreiche Male mit seinem Bruder Will zeigt. Obwohl Halstead mit seinen Kollegen in guten Beziehungen steht und mit ihnen oder seinen Zeitgenossen aus Chicago Med und Chicago Fire in Molly zusammen ist, ist er eine äußerst private Person. Als Will in der zweiten Staffel vorgestellt wird, sagt Lindsay zu Jay, dass sie nicht wusste, dass er einen Bruder hat. Neben Maus und Will weiß nur Lindsay etwas über Halsteads militärischen Hintergrund. Er war derjenige, der ihn in der Episode "Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb" zum Militärbegräbnis eines Freundes begleitete. Halstead scheint Probleme mit der Aufgabe zu haben, die mit den Abgängen von Erin, Antonio und besonders Maus deutlich zu sehen sind. Das mag von seiner Überzeugung herrühren, dass sein Bruder Will ihn verlassen würde, als ihre Mutter starb und Jay aus dem Krieg zurückkam und sagte, dass er "Party machen" würde, anstatt für Jay da zu sein. Jay war sehr verletzt von Wills Handlungen und hegte immer noch etwas Groll gegen ihn als "Say Her Real Name". Halstead ist ein Veteran, der mit dem 75. Ranger-Regiment in Afghanistan gedient hat. Er und Maus wurden in das notorisch gefährliche Korangal-Tal gebracht; sowohl seine Reaktion auf seine körperliche Folter als auch Kommentare seiner Entführer in "Life Is Fluid", dass Halstead irgendwann während seines Dienstes gefoltert wurde. Maus erhielt eine medizinische Entlassung und enthüllt in "Was dich auf dieser Kante bringt", dass der Vorfall passierte, als er und Jay an der Spitze eines Konvois waren. Es ist nicht bekannt, was genau passierte, aber die Kommentare von Mouse implizieren, dass Jay auch zur medizinischen Entlassung zur gleichen Zeit entlassen wurde. Sein Militärdienst, obwohl selten erwähnt, hat zweifellos einen großen Einfluss auf ihn gehabt. Es wurde erwähnt, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich dem zivilen Leben anzupassen, als er nach Hause kam und wahrscheinlich an PTSD litt, basierend auf Mous 'vagen Anspielungen auf bestimmte Vorkommnisse in ihrer Aufstellung und Wills kurzer Aussage über Maus, die "Jay nach Hause schleppte". Halstead schließt sich der Chicagoer Polizeiabteilung an, nachdem er das Militär verlassen und für immer nach Chicago zurückgekehrt ist; Es ist implizit, dass der Beitritt zur Polizei ihm geholfen hat, sein psychologisches Trauma zu verarbeiten. Eine gelöschte Szene in Little Bit Of Light zeigt, dass Jay an einer wöchentlichen Unterstützungsgruppe für Veteranen teilnimmt und versucht, Hilfe für seine Probleme zu bekommen. Die Halsteads kommen aus Chicago. Jay's Arzt Bruder Will erwähnt in Chicago Med, dass sie in der dritten Generation Bewohner der South Side Nachbarschaft von Canaryville waren. Sie stammen wahrscheinlich von einem irisch-katholischen Hintergrund, da Canaryville ein historisch irisches Viertel war und beide die katholische Schule besucht hatten. Über ihre Familie ist wenig bekannt, da keiner der beiden Brüder viel darüber spricht. Es wurde enthüllt, dass ihre Mutter verstorben ist, weil sie feststellte, dass sie starb, während Jay im Einsatz war. Jay hat seit Jahren aus unbekannten Gründen nicht mit ihrem Vater gesprochen. Beziehungen Will Halstead Obwohl Jay und Will gut miteinander auskommen und sehr nah beieinander sind, äußerte sich Jay immer noch verärgert über Will, als er zurückkehrte, weil er nicht da war, als ihre Mutter starb. Während dieser Zeit war Jay im Einsatz und Will war (in Jay's Worten) "draußen". . Während keiner von ihnen ihrem Vater nahe ist, hatte Jay, anders als Will, nicht mehr als zwei Jahre vor seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt mit ihm gesprochen und war sehr zögerlich, ihn auch dann zu sehen. Jay scheint seinen Vater stark zu mögen und zeigt eine signifikante Veränderung der Stimmung und des Verhaltens, wenn er so oft erwähnt wird; Der Grund dafür muss noch enthüllt werden. Jay ist extrem beschützend für Will und springt sehr schnell zu seiner Verteidigung. In der Anzahl der Ratten enthält das SVU-Crossover, dass Will von Voight und Olivia Benson zur Befragung herangezogen wird, ohne Jay das Motiv zu erklären. Olivia glaubt, dass Will mit den brutalen Morden an jungen Frauen in Verbindung steht, da er in einem Krankenhaus arbeitet und in New York lebt, wo und als eines der Opfer ermordet wurde, und ihn als Verdächtigen ansieht. Voight erzählt Jay das nicht, der erst erfährt, nachdem Will von der Reihe von Fragen überfallen wird, als er "zur Hilfe" gebracht wird. Jay ist wütend und verlangt, dass er rausgeholt wird, sobald er merkt, was vor sich geht. Er zweifelt nie an seiner Unschuld. Will versucht zu sagen, dass er helfen wird und ist bereit, die Fragen zu beantworten, aber Jay lässt ihn nicht und zwingt ihn zu gehen und nichts zu sagen. In der Chicago-Fire-Episode "Ich bin die Apokalypse", dem Hintertürpiloten von Chicago Med, ist Will in der Notaufnahme, als ein Terrorist eine Bombe abfeuert. Er wird nicht ernsthaft verletzt, aber Jay zeigt sich sehr besorgt über ihn und sagt sofort "Sag mir, dass du nicht da bist", wenn Will ihn aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes ruft. Erin Lindsay Jay entwickelte Gefühle für Erin, nachdem sie angefangen hatten, zusammen zu arbeiten. Nachdem sie ein wenig über ihren Hintergrund erfahren hatten, hatten sie beide Gefühle füreinander, aber Voight ließ sie nicht zusammen arbeiten und date zur gleichen Zeit und so taten sie es nicht. In der zweiten Staffel begannen sie sich zu verabreden und versicherten Voight, dass dies ihre Arbeit nicht beeinträchtigen würde. Dies war, nachdem Lindsay vorübergehend ein anderes Jobangebot angenommen hatte. In der dritten Staffel gingen sie immer wieder aus und blieben immer in der Nähe. Lindsay brach es jedoch nach Nadias Tod ab und verließ den Geheimdienst, verbrachte ihre Nächte in Keulen und Bars voller Trauer. Jay bestand darauf, sie zurückzubringen und sie jeden Tag anzurufen, aber sie weigerte sich, dies zu tun. Voight verließ sie nach Wochen des Wartens, verärgert über ihre Wahl. In Life is Fluid wurde Jay in einem verdeckten Fall entführt und gefoltert. Erin kam zurück, um ihn zu retten, woraufhin sie zur Einheit zurückkehrte und sich mit Jay wieder zusammensetzte. In You Wish bestellte Jay einen DNA-Test, um zu sehen, ob Jimmy, der, wie Bonnie behauptete, Erins echter Vater war, ihr richtiger Vater war. Sie wollte es nicht tun, aber er tat es hinter ihrem Rücken und gab ihr den Test, der zeigte, dass er es nicht war. Jimmy peitschte vor Wut und Erin war extrem verletzt, indem er Jay dafür verantwortlich machte, dass er es überhaupt bestellt hatte. In Remember the Devil erzählte Will Jay, dass seine Ex, Abby, in der Stadt ist und sie beide aufspürt. Jay wischt ab, bis er sie außerhalb des Bahnhofs auf ihn warten sieht. Er sagt Erin zu gehen und trifft Abby, die ihm sagt, dass er die Scheidungspapiere unterschreiben muss. Jay war verheiratet, aber er sagt ihr, dass er sie unterschrieben hat, was sie sagt, dass sie ohne Einreichung weggeworfen hat. Er stimmt zu, erneut zu unterzeichnen. Erin fragt ihn schließlich, ob er sie betrügt. Er erzählt ihr von Abby und ihrer kleinen Ehe, von der er sagt, dass sie nur ein Witz war und es war schnell vorbei. Sie ist verärgert, dass er ihr nichts davon erzählt hat, aber er fühlt sich schuldig, dass er ihr nichts davon erzählt hat. Er trifft Abby, die sagt, dass sie ihn immer noch liebt. Er fühlt sich widersprüchlich und sagt Abby sofort nein, geht aber nach Hause und packt. Er sagt Erin, dass er einige Zeit bei Will bleiben wird, bis alles in Ordnung ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass er es nicht tun soll, aber er sagt, dass er sein Leben sortieren und verlassen muss, wenn sie sich trennen. Danach haben sie immer noch Gefühle füreinander, sind aber nicht zusammen. Jay erkennt später, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hat, indem er Erin gehen ließ, also bittet er seinen Bruder, ihm den Verlobungsring ihrer Mutter zu geben, damit er ihr einen Antrag machen kann. Unglücklicherweise war sie bereits in New York, als er den Ring erreichte und Erin sagte, sie solle sich mit ihm treffen. Mouse Greg "Maus" Gerwitz war Jay's bester Freund und Teil seines Teams, als er nach Afghanistan entsandt wurde. Während Mauss Interview für den IT-Job in Was bringt Sie auf dieser Leiste, Platt erwähnt, dass Mouse eine medizinische Entlassung erhalten und fragt ihn nach dem Vorfall. Mouse erzählt ihr, dass er und Jay die Führung eines Konvois innehatten, und obwohl er sehr unbehaglich wird und nicht weitermacht, wird angedeutet, dass ihr Konvoi bombardiert wurde und Mouse und Jay beide schwer verletzt wurden, was zu ihrer medizinischen Entlassung führte. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig durch ihre Schwierigkeiten, sich dem zivilen Leben und der PTBS anzupassen; Will erzählt Erin, dass Mouse diejenige war, die sich nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Krieg um seinen Bruder kümmerte und ihm half mit "was er durchmachte", und Jay enthüllt später, dass Mouse ihn mitten in der Nacht anrufen würde, wenn er es nicht konnte Schlaf aufgrund des psychologischen Traumas. Mouse diente kurze Zeit als Jay's CI (wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Anklage wegen schwerer Verbrechen). Im folgenden Jahr hilft Jay ihm, den Job im Bezirk zu bekommen, indem er von Maus sagt, "Ich würde ihm mit meinem Leben vertrauen. Und ich habe mehrere Male." Er befürwortet für ihn, wenn Voight aufgrund der Vorstrafen und PTSD-Symptome von Mouse verdächtig ist und äußerst besorgt ist, wenn er in tatsächlicher körperlicher Gewalt als Geisel gehalten wird und Voight sogar sagt, dass er derjenige sein sollte, der den Mäusefänger tötet. In Staffel 4 beginnt Mouse darüber nachzudenken, zu den Army Rangers zurückzukehren. In Made A Wrong Turn erzählt er Jay, dass er darüber nachdenkt, zu den Rangers zurückzukehren. Jay ist sofort wütend und besorgt um ihn und fragt, ob er sich erinnert "was es dir angetan hat". Er sagt ihm, dass sie es später besprechen werden, und Mouse bringt es in A War Zone wieder hoch, was die Diskussion auf den Kopf stellt. Jay bringt auch Mauss Vorstrafen mit; Mouse bittet Voight um einen Gefallen, um seine Platte zu reinigen, oder er wird nicht zurückgelassen, und Voight sagt, dass er darüber nachdenken wird. Mouse sagt, dass er Action will, also sagt Jay, dass er ein Polizist wie er werden soll, aber Mouse sagt, dass er "geboren wurde, um ein Soldat zu sein" und sich wieder eintragen würde, selbst wenn es Tod bedeuten würde. Jay, geblendet von seiner Sorge, weigert sich, ihn zu lassen, und das verärgert Mouse, die Voight dann zurückschreie, nachdem sie ihn vor dem ganzen Team ignoriert habe, und sagte, dass dies die einzige Sache sei, nach der er jemals gefragt habe. Erin, nachdem er einen Streit zwischen Jay und Mouse aufgelöst hat, hilft Jay zu erkennen, dass die Rückkehr zur Armee eine schlechte Idee ist - für Jay, und er projiziert das auf Mouse. Jay kommt herum und lässt Platt seine Platte räumen und erzählt Mouse am Ende von A War Zone, dass, wenn er sich wieder registrieren will, er "hinter ihm 100 Prozent" ist. In einer gelöschten Szene sagt er, dass er die Chicago P.D. - vor allem Jay - Familie, und er wird sie immer bei sich tragen. Trivia * Halstead diente im 3. Bataillon 75. Ranger-Regiment. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Chicago P.D. Charaktere